Secert Desire
by Jenifer Ashley
Summary: Hermione and Cedric...Need I say more. O.O.C Both. Hermione is more Womanly. and Cedric is more of a player.
1. AUthor

**Secert Desire**

**Okay so I was writing chapter two But I lost MY FUCKING FLASHDRIVE!!!!**

**I looked everywhere and I can't find it. So I might have to completely rewrite chapter two. No FAIR!!! I WAS LIKE ALMOST DONE!!!**

**##Fustradited as usual##  
**M****


	2. Oh the Things You Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character.

Okay well I'm not sure if this will go any longer, it depends on how many reviews I get on this.

********M********

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Chapter one

Oh the things you do.

_Why does he keep looking over here?_ Hermione asked herself as she ate her Roast Beef.

For the past twenty minuets Cedric Diggory had been watching her eat.

The one thing she could not understand was why her.

I mean seriously, Lavender Brown was sitting right next to her painting her fingernails.

And Melissa Handreg was on her other side, but no Cedric's eyes were glued to her face.

She finished her Roast Beef and looked back up.

He was still watching her.

She looked around to see if anyone else noticed but no one else seemed to.

She sighed and picked up her book bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

She heard some other students following her so she slipped through one of the secret passageways that led to the third floor.

"Lumos Maxima." She whispered as the passageway door closed and the space suddenly turned pitch black.

As she came to the stairs she heard the passageway door open and close and someone walking behind her.

Slowly she turned around and saw Cedric Diggory standing in front of her with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Cedric? What are you doing in here?" She asked placing one hand on her hip.

"I followed you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ummm....Why?"

"I...Um...You know I'm not sure." He said laughing.

The light from her wand shone brightly off his pale face and she could see what he was wearing perfectly.

He was wearing a black turtleneck with the Huffelpuff emblem on it; It clung to him form and showed off his muscles and his stomach.

She shook her head and looked back up at his face.

They were standing inches apart in the cramped space.

He was looking her over and he had another little smirk on his face.

She hadn't really paid attention to her cloths this morning seeing how it was Sunday and they had no classes so she just threw on what ever her hand touched.

She looked down at her self and blushed.

She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that showed off her curves and a pair of tight pants that had holes all over it.

She looked back up at him and saw his smile was wider.

He stepped closer and she stepped back against the wall.

Before she knew it he had her pressed against the wall with his hands on either sides of her head.

"Wh...What are you doing?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"This." He said in a husky voice as he leaned down and kissed her.

She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but his kiss was intoxicating.

Instead she gripped onto his shirt and pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

She felt him slipping off her shirt and she stopped.

"What wrong Hermione?" He breathed into her ear.

"It's just that well I hardly know you and...I've never done this with any one else." She answered him in an even quieter whisper.

"Actually you've known me your entire life." Cedric said leaning against the other wall.

"What?"

"We grew up together but once I got my powers we moved." he said sliding down and sitting against the wall.

Hermione did the same and thought back to her childhood.

She did remember playing with a boy with Dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

She could remember the _dazzling_ smile that he would make when they played hide-n-go-seek.

She looked back at him trying to picture what that boy would have grown up to look like a realized it was him.

"But your name was Robert."

"Yeah my dad changed my name once we moved. No trace you know." He laughed looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh that's cool." She answered, stretching her legs out.

She heard him sigh then felt him leaning over her then his lips on hers.

She kissed him back and then pushed him against the wall and climbed on him and started to kiss him.

"Wait." Cedric whispered then waved his wand at the passageway door and muttered a spell and Hermione heard it lock then He did the same with the other door at the top of the stairs and then he started to kiss her again.

She felt his hand working on her pants and trying to undo them.

She laughed and undid them for him and slipped them off.

"Black thong?" He laughed in her ear as he kissed her chin.

She blushed and he saw how the color went all the way down to her chest.

"I like it." He said as he undid his own pants and pulled off his underwear.

He pushed her off gently and stood up.

She slipped off her thong and they stood there looking at each other.

"Ready?" Cedric asked holding up his wand.

"Yes." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"Okay then," He said then waved the wand at his dick and muttered 'Codumna' and a condom appeared on it.

Then he picked her up and positioned them so that she was against the wall and his dick was inches away from entering her hot waiting core. His head pressing gently on the opening.

"1...2...3!" He yelled then thrust into her.

She gasped as he entered her and stretched it so that his huge cock could fit inside her Virgin pussy.

He thrust into her fast and hard grunting with each thrust.

She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back.

This only made him thrust harder and faster.

"Oh gods Cedric, fuck me harder!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Hold on." He whispered then pointed his wand at the passageway door one at a time and Muttered 'miffindo' so that no one would be able to hear them.

Then he tossed his wand on the ground next to Hermione's, which was still doing the Lumos Maxima charm.

Then he grabbed onto her waist and thrust harder into her with so much force that it made her knock her head against the wall.

"Sorry." Cedric whispered in his ear as he started to thrust into her a little softer.

Pushing in and pulling out faster and kissing her neck he started to grunt along with the rhythm he was making.

Smack, Smack, Smack, As His dick thrust into her.

Hermione panting and moaning.

Faster and harder until she started to scream his name.

"CEDRIC!!!" She screamed as she had multiple Orgasms.

He smiled and thrusted harder as he started to suck on her ignored Breast.

First just licking them softly, and then nibbling around the areolas.

His body shook as he reached his climax and Hermione reached hers.

"Oh yes, Oh god. Please Cedric." Hermione moaned in his ear as he thrusted harder.

"Oh Hermione!" Cedric yelled as He reached his Climax and cam inside her.

He pulled out and then pulled off the used condom filled with cum and tied it in a knot.

He threw it in the corner and forgot about and turned his attention to his watch.

They had been in there for nearly two hours.

They were hot, sweaty, and smelled like sex.

Hermione was leaning against the wall catching her breath and trying to put her cloths on but her legs weren't working.

He smiled and bent down and helped her while kissing her neck.

"Hermione, I know that we are in different houses and that makes us enemies of sorts, but still I like you. A lot. I mean for the past four years I've watched you grow from a sniveling little bookworm of a first year, to a beautiful and well mannered fourth year." He mumbled in her neck

"I...I like you too, Cedric." she moaned quietly.

"I would like to start seeing you." He said awkwardly.

"Cedric, you can corner me in a room the size of a broom cupboard and yet you can't ask me out?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yeah. I'm funny like that." He laughed back.

They suddenly heard someone trying to open the door to the secret passageway and jumped up.

Cedric picked up his turtleneck and slipped it on along with his boxers and his pants then grabbed his socks and shoes and put those on.

Hermione grabbed her thong and put it on along with her bra, and then she looked around for her black long sleeve shirt and grabbed that and put it on along with her pants and sneakers.

Once they were fully dressed the passageway door opened up and Ron and Harry stood there looking at Hermione and Cedric.

"Well the only reason you got chosen for the TriWizard tournament was because your father works at the ministry!" Hermione yelled at Cedric.

"Yes well...Ugh." Cedric yelled then turned on his heels and walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked stepping in to the cramped place.

"Oh I was leaving the third floor when Cedric cornered me in here and told me that the only reason that you were in the TriWizard Tournament, Harry was because Dumbledore feels sorry for you." Hermione lied as they walked up the stairs and out the other passageway, then walked to the stair wells and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody Git." Ron said for the fifth time as they finished there essays for potion class.

"Ronald, it's spelled G...U...Y...B...L...E not G...R...A...B...B...L...E." Hermione corrected his essay.

"Oh thanks Hermione, I don't know what I'd do with you." Ron thanked her fixing his essay.

"Fail horribly and be ashamed to show your face in the Wizarding world." She laughed standing up.

"Oy where you going?" Harry asked looking up from his Golden Egg.

"To bed I'm dead tired." She laughed then went up stairs.

No one was in the room except a russet colored owl with a piece of parchment between its beak.

She walked up to it and took the note from it.

She unfolded it and read what it said.

_Hermione,_

_So the Yule ball is coming up,_

_I was wondering if you'd want to go with me._

_-Cedric_

She laughed to herself and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

Cedric,

I really wish you had asked me sooner.

Victor has already asked me.

So sorry.

By the way sorry about yelling at you.

-Hermione.

She folded the note and gave the owl the note and it flew out the window.

Hermione walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and put them on and climbed into bed.

It was only 10 but she was still tired after her day she was ready to pass out. Her legs were sore and so were her breast. As she changed she looked down and very faintly she could see teeth marks. _Crap._ She blushed as she pulled the shirt back on and saw that the owl was back. She walked over and took the note from it and unfolded it.

_Hermione,_

_That really sucks._

_I'll ask Cho Chang._

_So you sleepy yet?_

_I feel like I could go to sleep for days._

_You tired me out, HAHA._

_-Cedric._

She laughed to herself as she read the last sentence and sat down on her bed.

She stuck her quill in the ink and wrote back.

Cedric,

Same here, I don't think I'll be at breakfast tomorrow to sleepy, So have you figured out the clue to your egg yet?  
-Hermione.

She folded it and tied it to the owls foot so it wouldn't fall out since the wind was picking up outside.

She laid down in bed and closed her eyes.

With a sigh she relaxed against the pillows and slowly fell asleep.

She was woken up minuets later by Cedric's owl pecking at her arm.

She sat up and took the note from it and unfolded it.

_Hermione,_

_I have figured it out but I won't tell you._

_Well I'm going to sleep I'll see you tomorrow hopefully._

_-Cedric_

Cedric,

Why I wouldn't tell Harry, he needs to figure it out for himself.

Well I'm beat. Good-night. By the way tell your bloody owl not to peck me awake. And I'm locking the window.

-Hermione.

She tied the note to the owl and as it flew out Lavender Brown and Melissa Handreg walked in. She jumped up and locked the window then climbed back into bed.

"So Hermione, What's going on between you and Cedric Diggory?" Melissa asked as she sat down her bed next to Hermione's.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione answered looking at her with an innocent expression on here face.

"Don't act like you don't know, his face was practically glued to your face during dinner." Lavender added sitting next to Melissa.

"So."

"When you left he followed you out, what happened?"

"He wanted to know if Harry had figured out the secret of the egg." She lied then pulled her curtains closed around her bed.

Before she fell asleep she swore she heard Melissa say something like 'Yeah Right.'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so I'm not sure how long I'll go on this one. I'm not sure why but lately I've been feeling very naughty in case you can't tell ^_^. Well please enjoy. If I get enough reviews on this I'll post chapter two. But I need at least 3 reviews first.


	3. The Yule Ball

Okay your pervs LoL. Here Chapter Two up and Ready. I might not have chapter 3 up for awhile maybe tomorrow maybe next week. Who knows? I FOUND MY FLASH DRIVE!!!!

**M**

Cedric stood in front of the mirror fixing his bow tie when Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look brilliant Mate, now let's go."

Cedric slicked back his hair and smiled.

"I know I do, Just making perfections."

Justin rolled his eyes and Him and Cedric walked down the stairs from there bedroom and then across the common room and out the door and down to the great hall.

He walked over to Cho and kissed her hand and placed an arm around her neck.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She blushed then turned to Justin who had walked up with Melissa Handerg from Gryffindor.

"Hello Melissa, You look beautiful." Cho said hugging her.

"Thanks so do you." Melissa said hugging her back.

"Holy Hell, is that Hermione Granger?" Justin asked looking at the grand stair case.

Cedric looked over and saw Hermione Granger wearing a Pink low cut dress, her Curly hair more tamed and in waves. Just the mere look of her almost made him want to grab her and take her right here right now. But instead he took a deep breath and fought the urge.

"She looks....nice." He said after awhile.

Cho looked at him but then Professor McGonagall walked up.

"I need you all to line up in alphabetical order." She said pulling Flure and her date to the front, followed by Victor and Hermione, then Him and Cho, Then Harry and One of the Patel twins.

The Champions entered the Great Hall and Started to dance. Cedric tried with all his might not to look at Hermione while they danced.

After the First few dances the real band started to play and Cedric slipped away from Cho complaining about stomach aches.

He went out to the garden that Dumbledore had made in the front of the castle and found Hermione sitting on a bench crying.

"You know a woman like you shouldn't cry, its takes some of the mystery away." He said sitting next to her.

"Oh it's just nothing." She said quietly wiping her eyes.

"Tell me." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Ronald is being an absolute Jerk, He's mad because Victor asked me before he did." She explained laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well maybe he's just Jealous"

She laughed and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, but what about Cho? Where is she at?" She asked.

"I told her I had a stomach ache, but it wasn't my stomach that Ached." He said kissing her nose again.

"Your so wrong." She laughed standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up and taking her hand.

"I have to get back to Victor."

"Why?" he asked pulling her closer to him so that there faces were inches apart and he had his arms on the small of her back.

"Because I came to the dance with him and it wouldn't be fair to him to ditch him, and you need to go back to Cho." She said wiggling out of his grasp.

"You right, but first let me have one kiss." He sighed.

"Only one."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Then she turned on her hills with a smile on her face and walked back inside.

Sighing to himself he followed her then decided against it and went up to his dormitory.

He sat in one of the chairs by the fire with his egg.

He opened it and the screeching filled the room.

He closed it and sat there staring at it.

He stood up and decided to go take a bath in the prefect bathroom.

He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once he got to the picture that was the opening to it he said the password: _Vanilla._

Then went inside and walked over to the faucets and undressed.

Slowly he climbed into the giant bathtub, which was really the size of a small pool.

As the hot water poured into the tub he turned the knobs to put bubbles in.

He leaned against the wall of the tub and sighed.

Lately things had been so stressful, and the hot water was relaxing to him.

He looked over of the picture of the mermaid on the wall.

She was necked and swimming around trying to get my attention.

I smiled and waved, she ran a hand down her chest and through her hair.

_Damn photo. Why do they have to make all photos magical? _ He thought to himself as he began to get turned on.

His mind wandered back to last week with Hermione.

He never would have thought in a million years that he'd fuck her.

No she wasn't just a fuck like those other girls, she meant something.

He slowly ran a hand down his chest until it came to rest on his shaft.

He started to rub his hand up and down fast and faster.

He grabbed onto his hair with one hand and yanked harder with the other.

Faster and faster until he was done.

Once he was done he looked at the picture on the wall of the mermaid and saw that she was touching herself and moaning too.

"You like watching me?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

He laughed and grabbed his egg and went underwater.

He opened it and the suddenly a beautiful song filled his ears:

Come and seek us where our voices sound.  
We cannot sing above the ground.  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss.  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black.  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

He came back up after the song and leaned back against the side.

"So what's that supposed to mean." He said allowed as he got out.

He got dressed and walked out holding the egg in one hand and his towel in the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later.

Cedric walked toward the Owlery to send a letter to his dad when he saw Hermione and Harry leaning against the railing looking out over the grounds. As he walked closer he could hear Hermione yelling at Harry for not figuring out the clue from the egg and decided that since Harry helped him with the Dragon he might as well help him with the Egg.

He walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Umm Harry can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked nervously.

"What do you want?" Harry asked rudely.

"You know the Prefects bathroom, fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Oh! you might need a password and sometimes a tapestry is covering the door. The password is Bubbles." Cedric said then looked at Hermione who waved slightly then he walked away as Harry called out his thanks.

Many, many thanks to my new friend Harry Potter on Yahoo Answers. If not for his this chapter would never have been done. Okay, Okay I know there isn't very much of anything in this chapter but next one will I promise; I just had to have the Yule ball and everything.

**M**


End file.
